Tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNFα, also known as cachectin), is a naturally occurring mammalian cytokine produced by numerous cell types, including monocytes and macrophages in response to endotoxin or other stimuli. TNFα is a major mediator of inflammatory, immunological, and pathophysiological reactions (Grell, M., et al. (1995) Cell, 83: 793-802).
Soluble TNFα is formed by the cleavage of a precursor transmembrane protein (Kriegler, et al. (1988) Cell 53: 45-53), and the secreted 17 kDa polypeptides assemble to soluble homotrimer complexes (Smith, et al. (1987), J. Biol. Chem. 262: 6951-6954; for reviews of TNF, see Butler, et al. (1986), Nature 320:584; Old (1986), Science 230: 630). These complexes then bind to receptors found on a variety of cells. Binding produces an array of pro-inflammatory effects, including (i) release of other pro-inflammatory cytokines such as interleukin (IL)-6, IL-8, and IL-1, (ii) release of matrix metalloproteinases and (iii) up regulation of the expression of endothelial adhesion molecules, further amplifying the inflammatory and immune cascade by attracting leukocytes into extravascular tissues.
A large number of disorders are associated with elevated levels of TNFα, many of them of significant medical importance. TNFα has been shown to be up-regulated in a number of human diseases, including chronic diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (RA), inflammatory bowel disorders including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis, sepsis, congestive heart failure, asthma bronchiale and multiple sclerosis. Mice transgenic for human TNFα produce high levels of TNFα constitutively and develop a spontaneous, destructive polyarthritis resembling RA (Keffer et al. 1991, EMBO J., 10, 4025-4031). TNFα is therefore referred to as a pro-inflammatory cytokine.
TNFα is now well established as key in the pathogenesis of RA, which is a chronic, progressive and debilitating disease characterised by polyarticular joint inflammation and destruction, with systemic symptoms of fever and malaise and fatigue. RA also leads to chronic synovial inflammation, with frequent progression to articular cartilage and bone destruction. Increased levels of TNFα are found in both the synovial fluid and peripheral blood of patients suffering from RA. When TNFα blocking agents are administered to patients suffering from RA, they reduce inflammation, improve symptoms and retard joint damage (McKown et al. (1999), Arthritis Rheum. 42:1204-1208).
Physiologically, TNFα is also associated with protection from particular infections (Cerami. et al. (1988), Immunol. Today 9:28). TNFα is released by macrophages that have been activated by lipopolysaccharides of Gram-negative bacteria. As such, TNFα appears to be an endogenous mediator of central importance involved in the development and pathogenesis of endotoxic shock associated with bacterial sepsis (Michie, et al. (1989), Br. J. Surg. 76:670-671; Debets. et al. (1989), Second Vienna Shock Forum, p. 463-466; Simpson, et al. (1989) Crit. Care Clin. 5: 27-47; Waage et al. (1987). Lancet 1: 355-357; Hammerle. et al. (1989) Second Vienna Shock Forum p. 715-718; Debets. et al. (1989), Crit. Care Med. 17:489-497; Calandra. et al. (1990), J. Infect. Dis. 161:982-987; Revhaug et al. (1988), Arch. Surg. 123:162-170).
As with other organ systems, TNFα has also been shown to play a key role in the central nervous system, in particular in inflammatory and autoimmune disorders of the nervous system, including multiple sclerosis, Guillain-Barre syndrome and myasthenia gravis, and in degenerative disorders of the nervous system, including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease. TNFα is also involved in disorders of related systems of the retina and of muscle, including optic neuritis, macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, dermatomyositis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and muscular dystrophy, as well as in injuries to the nervous system, including traumatic brain injury, acute spinal cord injury, and stroke.
Hepatitis is another TNFα-related inflammatory disorder which among other triggers can be caused by viral infections, including Epstein-Barr, cytomegalo-virus, and hepatitis A-E viruses. Hepatitis causes acute liver inflammation in the portal and lobular region, followed by fibrosis and tumor progression.
TNFα can mediate cachexia in cancer, which causes most cancer morbidity and mortality (Tisdale M. J. (2004), Langenbecks Arch Surg. 389:299-305).
The key role played by TNFα in inflammation, cellular immune responses and the pathology of many diseases has led to the search for antagonists of TNFα.
TNFα is an important cytokine whose systemic blockade carries the risk for increased frequency and severity of clinically manifested infections, in particular re-activation of latent tuberculosis and possibly other risks including induction of lymphomas, demyelinating diseases and heart failure.
One class of TNFα antagonists designed for the treatment of TNFα-mediated diseases are antibodies or antibody fragments that specifically bind TNFα and thereby block its function. The use of anti-TNFα antibodies has shown that a blockade of TNFα can reverse effects attributed to TNFα including decreases in IL-1, GM-CSF, IL-6, IL-8, adhesion molecules and tissue destruction (Feldmann et al. (1997), Adv. Immunol. 1997:283-350).
Antibodies directed against TNFα have been proposed for the prophylaxis and treatment of endotoxic shock (Beutler et al. (1985) Science:234, 470-474). The use of anti-TNFα antibodies in the treatment of septic shock is discussed by Bodmer et al., 1993, (Critical Care Medicine, 21:441-446, 1993), Wherry et al., 1993, (Critical Care Medicine, 21:436-440) and Kirschenbaum et al., 1998, (Critical Care Medicine, 26:1625-1626).
A method for treating a neurodegenerative disease in a human by administering an anti-TNFα monoclonal antibody or a TNFα binding fragment thereof has been disclosed in US2003147891.
WO0149321 teaches the use of TNFα blockers including anti TNFα antibodies to treat neurologic and related disorders caused by TNFα. It provides a method for treating said disorders by administering a TNFα antagonist.
WO03047510 discloses various kinds of monoclonal and engineered antibodies directed against TNFα, their production, compounds comprising them and use in medicine.
Antibodies useful for therapies of TNFα mediated diseases are usually either monoclonal antibodies (mAB) produced by hybridoma technology from a natural source, usually a mouse, or engineered antibodies. The latter either correspond to naturally occurring antibodies in that they comprise full-length heavy and light chains, or to the Fab fragments that can also be generated from natural antibodies by proteolytic cleavage, or to single chain scFv antibodies wherein fragments of the variable heavy and light chain regions are linked by a peptide linker.
Both, heavy and light chains of an antibody comprise constant and variable domains. As non-human antibodies are immunogenic, the amount of human-like sequences in an antibody is often increased in a so-called “hybrid” antibody, which comprises constant regions of a human IgG, and variable regions matching the sequences of an animal antibody, in most cases murine antibodies with the desired specificity. These variable regions can then be further adapted to become more similar to a typical human antibody by mutagenesis, leading to a “humanised” antibody. In yet an alternative approach, only the antigen binding portions, i.e. the complementary determining regions (CDRs) of the variable regions of a mouse antibody are combined with a framework of a human antibody, resulting in a “CDR-grafted” antibody.
Monoclonal antibodies against TNFα have been described in the prior art. Meager et al., 1087 (Hybridoma 6:305-311) describe murine monoclonal antibodies against recombinant TNFα. Shimamoto et al., 1988, (Immunology Letters 17:311-318) describe the use of murine monoclonal antibodies against TNFα in preventing endotoxic shock in mice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,452 discloses anti-TNFα chimeric antibodies and their use in treating pathologies associated with the presence of TNFα.
The use of anti-TNFα antibodies in the treatment of RA and Crohn's disease is discussed in Feldman et al. (1998), (Transplantation Proceedings 30:4126-4127), Adorini et al., 1997, (Trends in Immunology Today 18:209-211) and in Feldmann et al., 1997, (Advanced Immunology 64:283-350). The antibodies to TNFα used in such treatments are generally chimeric antibodies, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,452.
US20003187231 discloses humanised anti-TNFα antibodies with at least one non-human CDR region that have improved binding characteristics. Furthermore, in the International Patent Application WO 92/11383, recombinant antibodies, including CDR-grafted antibodies, specific for TNFα are disclosed. Rankin et al. (1995), (British J. Rheumatology 34:334-342) describe the use of such CDR-grafted antibodies in the treatment of RA.
WO9211383 discloses a recombinant, humanised CDR-grafted antibody specific for TNFα that is derived from the murine monoclonal antibody 61E7, hTNFI, hTNF3 or 101.4, and it teaches the production and use of said antibodies in diagnosis and/or therapy of TNFα-associated disorders.
Among the specific inhibitors of TNFα that have become commercially available only recently, a monoclonal, chimeric mouse-human antibody directed against TNFα (infliximab, Remicade™; Centocor Corporation/Johnson & Johnson) has demonstrated clinical efficacy in the treatment of RA (Elliott et al. 1994, Lancet 344:1105-1110; Mani et al. (1998), Arthritis & Rheumatism 41: 1552-1563). Infliximab has also demonstrated clinical efficacy in the treatment of the inflammatory bowel disorder Crohn's disease (Baert et al. 1999, Gastroenterology 116: 22-28.)
US22002037934 discloses the treatment of hepatitis by administration of an anti-TNFα antibody such as infliximab.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,787 teaches the treatment of neurologic and TNFα-associated diseases with anti-TNFα antibodies including infliximab, CDP571 and D2E7.
D2E7 (Adalimumab), a human anti-TNFα monoclonal antibody (Abbott) has been developed to treat RA and Crohn's disease (WO9729131). Celltech is developing CDP571 (EP0626389), a humanised monoclonal anti-TNFα IgG4 antibody to treat Crohn's disease and CDP870, a humanised monoclonal anti TNFα antibody fragment to treat RA. The local administration of said antibodies for treatment of localised disorders is disclosed in US2003185826.
Many single chain antibodies (scFvs) were generated against a multitude of different antigens, in particular because they can be easily selected for high binding capacity using techniques such as for example phage display or ribosome display. Moreover, scFv antibodies can be produced in microbial systems which are associated with fewer costs compared to the production of therapeutic full-length antibodies.
In addition to conventional extracellular and in vitro applications, scFvs have also been successfully used for intracellular applications (Wörn et al. 2000, JBC, 28; 275(4):2795-2803; Auf der Maur et al. 2002, JBC, 22; 277(47):45075-45085; Stocks M R, 2004, Drug Discov Today. 15; 9(22):960-966); hence, scFvs directed against intracellular antigens have been developed. In general, intracellular expression of functional scFvs is limited by their instability, insolubility, and tendency to form aggregates. For this reason, in vivo screening systems for scFv antibodies, which are particularly soluble and stable under reducing conditions typical for the intracellular environment (e.g. nucleus, cytoplasm) have been successfully developed using a so called “Quality Control” screen (WO0148017; Auf der Maur et al. (2001), FEBS Lett. 508:407-412; Auf der Maur et al. (2004), Methods 34:215-224) and have led to the identification of particularly stable and soluble scFv framework sequences for such purposes (WO03097697). Furthermore, these frameworks show exceptional expression levels and enhanced stability and solubility properties also under natural, oxidizing conditions in the extracellular environment. Hence, these favourable biophysical and biochemical properties translate into favourable high production yields and enable these antibody fragments, once directed against specific antigens, to be applied locally and/or systemically as protein therapeutics in particular therapeutic areas. As both scFv antibodies and Fab fragments, in contrast to full-length antibodies, lack the Fc part that is recognized by the Fc-receptor of monocytes, such as e.g. natural killer cells, they do not evoke antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) and thus do not provoke unspecific toxicity due to binding to Fc-receptors on non-target cells.
Hence, there is a need for new, effective forms of antibodies for the treatment for TNFα-associated disorders such as RA, particularly treatments that can provide sustained, controlled therapy by local administration with a low degree of side effects. The present invention provides antibodies, compositions and methods for effective and continuous treatment of inflammatory processes of arthritis and other TNFα-mediated disorders or pathophysiological mechanisms, in particular various forms of pain.
All publications and references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.